You're Gonna Go Far, Kid
by ToffyBird
Summary: England's younger life: Family troubles. Rome. And a broken promise from Scotland's part. Sucky summery sucks *sigh* Honestly? The story should be better, give it a chance? England-centric.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok... Ok... So I've been totally ready a whole lot of stories with Scotland in it. I have no idea why. Then I went a researched Britannia (who is often the UK brother's mother, like in this story) and the British Empire, cause why not? In some the stories, Young!England is taken by someone and I really liked that idea and wanted to try it... soo here it it. First chapter is kinda short, yeah. Wrote most of it at collage.**

**Well enough from me for now, I'll meet you at the bottom.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Scotland didn't want another sibling. He already had two irritating younger brothers, Ireland and Wales. Ireland, who was the second oldest (after Scotland), has dark orange hair and the green eyes that ran in the family, he kept to himself but Wales often follows him around. Wales was the youngest, at the moment. He's unmissable with his fiery orange hair that sticks up in all angles and radioactive green eyes. Finally, Scotland was the oldest, had red hair and dark green eyes. And he preferred it when it was just him and Britannia.

He really did adore his mother, with her beautiful, long blonde hair and shining, green eyes. There was a smile always present on her lips. Except now. Now that little bugger was ruining everything. She was already weak because of the Roman Empire just at their doorstep, but now she has to be extra careful because of that brat growing inside of her. Scotland knew she could beat the Roman Empire, easily. That kid was putting them all at risk.

Scotland, Ireland and Wales were sitting in the living room anxiously. Their mother's screams of agony woke them all up from their rather restless slumber. At first, Scotland thought that Rome had somehow infiltrated their home without them knowing. But it wasn't, no, it was something much worse. The kid was on its way.

It was two hours later when one of the nurses came to collect them. Wales jumped off the couch and raced to Britannia's room with a wide grin on his face, glad he could finally see his mother and the new baby. He wasn't as sour about the new addition to the family as the other brothers were. Ireland didn't mind too much, Wales would be preoccupied and he would have more time with himself. He looked over at the red head with a shrug and pulled himself off to join Wales.

Scotland hesitated. The nurse had a knowing look in her eye before she left silently. Well, this is it, the runt has finally arrived. He really didn't want to go, but the unrelenting urge to check if his mother was alright forced him to his feet. He soon found himself outside his mother's room; the grand mahogany wood was the only thing keeping him and his… New baby brother. Scotland shivered and gently shook his head. On the other side of the door, he could hear the soft coos of his mother and quiet giggles from Wales.

'Oh, damn it…' He thought and took a deep breath. Pushing the heavy door open, he saw his mother's exhausted but happy face looking down at the small bundle in her arms. Ireland was sitting in the armchair peacefully with a small smile on his face. While Wales was kneeling on the bed at his mother's side, smiling and making funny faces at the baby.

"Oh Scotland! You have to see the baby, he's sooo cute!" He tugged at the scots sleeve.

Scotland didn't move, he stood at the doorway of the room wondering if he should just go. He's seen his mother, she's fine if a little tire, and that's all he wanted.

Britannia looked over at her oldest son, she felt a frown pull at her lips, she knew how Scotland felt about the baby, but she hoped he would give little Albion a chance.

"Scotland? Please look at him, at least." She pleaded.

Scotland visibly flinched at the tone of her voice and shuffled over to her side of the bed.

He was shocked at first, at how much the little brat looked like his mother.

Brilliant emerald green eyes peeked out of the bundle of quilts it was covered in, and a tuft of messy, blonde hair on top of his head.

"This is Albion." Came the soft voice of Britannia. "Albion," the baby's intense green eyes flicked over to his mother, "This is your big brother Scotland." The eyes slowly gazed over to the bright red hair of his oldest sibling. A small, high pitched noise escaped from the child.

Scotland ignored it and left the room. He couldn't believe it, the brat looked like Britannia. His mother. The runt shared the features of the only person he cared about.

It's been a couple of years since Albion was born. He was a quiet kid, small too but very intelligent. He often never left Britannia's side and, if she was called away for important business (which was happening more frequently now) he would either stay in his room with his toys or with Wales. He'd tried to talk with his other brothers, but Ireland would brush him off with the excuse of 'being too busy at the moment', and any sort of communication with Scotland would usually end in tears.

Today Albion was in his room, thinking about what he must have done to his two older brothers. Ireland never spoke to him and seemed very tense lately, he spoke to Scotland in hushed whispers about their mother and someone called Rome. He didn't know who Rome was but he didn't sound very nice.

Scotland never spoke to him, and when they were in the same room he would always sneer at him and play pranks on him and mutter mean words about him. Albion let out a quiet sigh and continued to colour his picture of the family he wished he had. He had to admit, he was rather worried about his Mama too. She seemed to be very tired all the time and she never stayed at home for too long anymore.

'I must'a done somet'ing wrong,' he thought as he fought back the tears that threatened to spill over, 'even Mama doesn' want'a be wit' me.' He pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes when he heard the bedroom door open.

"Albi? Honey, what's wrong?" Britannia's sweet, soothing voice asked. She bent down to pick up Albion up in her arms and gently rock him side to side.

The child sniffed and rubbed his eyes and whispered, "I wuv you Mama."

"Oh, I love you too, Albion." She snuggled her child closer to her chest.

"But why do you l-w… leave?" He looked up with sparkling green eyes filled with sorrow that shouldn't be there at his age.

She took a deep breath, trying to push back her own tears, oh how she wished she could spend mpre time with her baby, with all of her children. "To protect you." She whispered into his soft hair.

* * *

**Yeah, so review please? Tell me what you think.**

**Also I'm not even going to bother with accents. Nope. I'm English and English is all I can do XD**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the Follows! Wasn't expecting any that quick... Anyway, this is turning out to be the cutest thing I've ever wrote (on the whole) sorry if it's going a little quick, but wanna get to a later idea, cause that's what started the story off. Also I don't know how long this might be. Could be a couple of chapters could be 50k words like my other story... who knows!**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

**EDIT. Sorry, the paragraphs didn't show up. I fixed 'em + ok wow sorry. My actual chapters won't separate!**

* * *

For the first time in months, the whole family were together. Wales decided it would be a good idea to go for a walk in the forest that surrounded their home. Britannia happily agreed, glad that after everything that's been happening, she still has today to be with her family. She gathered Albion into her arms, she was worried that they were all growing up too quickly for her and she can't catch up.

Ireland grumbled as Wales attached himself to his arm; the younger was fidgeting in excitement. Ireland guessed he couldn't wait to see the faeries that played by the river.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Scotland questioned, uncertain in putting his mother in unnecessary danger.

Wales pouted, "Come on Scot, we never do anything together anymore."

"There's a reason for that, you bas-" He growled out.

"Scotland! Language." Britannia scolded and tried to unsuccessfully cover Albion's ears.

Scotland looked over to Britannia, the look on his face softened for his mother, "But the Roman Empire-"

"-Is no threat at the moment."

* * *

There was that name again, just who was this 'Rome'? Albion wondered. If he was an Empire, was he stronger than Mama?

He looked between Alba and Mama arguing about 'Rome'. He figured he didn't like Rome much, he made his family fight. His gaze rested on his red headed brother, "Alba? Who is Wome?" He asked in a quiet voice, he flinched when Scotland's fiery gaze landed on him.

Before he could answer, the mother nation interrupted him, "No, no. Not to Albion, he is too young. Come on, I don't want to waste this day indoors."

Albion frowned when he looked at Mama; he saw how dull her eyes have gotten, and the dark circles under them. She was very pale too.

"Mama? Maybe Alba is wight… You stay 'ome and w… Rest."

Britannia looked at Albion unbelieving, "Nonsense. I want to be with all of you outside. Now come one."

No one moved for a second or two, until Wales pulled at Ireland and opened the door.

* * *

Albion ran ahead, following the dirt track that he had walked down many times when he was alone. He wasn't surprised that he never got caught sneaking out, he knew his brothers didn't like him much. Excluding Wales, sometimes he stayed with him, but then he missed the faeries that he found and befriended, they liked talking to him and they told funny stories and played great games. He grinned when he spotted the familiar sparkly, blue river just beyond the slightly over grown shrubs.

A flurry of faeries greeted the family as they sat down by the riverside. The high-pitched chattering always made Albion giggle, he also liked the bright colours they were too. All colours of the rainbow and more.

* * *

"Scotland. Can I have a word?" Britannia asked her oldest and pulled him away from the commotion of young nations and faeries. "I know you're worried about the future," she paused when she saw the look on his face, "Don't give me that, I know you are. I am too, that's why I want to make sure you guys are safe. All of you. Please just promise me this; you will look after your brothers, especially Albion, if anything happens to me."

"Mum, nothing going to happen to you." He encouraged.

"Promise me."

"… I promise." He looked back at his family and the brat. No nothing's going to change. Rome can't win.

* * *

It was almost sundown when Albion noticed one distressed faery talking to another and both looking worriedly at the family. Soon there was a whole group of them; they've never done that before. Albion walked over to them; it was a bit away from the river, hiding just in the foliage of the brush.

"Um… What are you doin'?"

They looked at him before one nodded and two (a yellow one and a blue one) flew in front of him. "Follow us England; we… want to show you something cool we found." Yellow said pulling at the front of his green top. Blue nodded his head and grinned enthusiastically.

"But Mama…"

"It's really something, England! You'll like it!" Yellow persisted.

"Okay. But quickly." Albion told the faeries.

The two cheered and lead the way deep into the forest.

* * *

"Kids, get back to the house." Britannia said after a peach faery whispered something in her ear.

Wales frowned, "But Mum…"

"No, now. Go back now." She demanded, turning around to follow another path leading farther away from the house.

"But what about you?" Ireland furrowed his brow.

"I'll meet you back home." She called back.

Scotland stared after her worriedly; he hoped it wasn't what he was thinking. But they wouldn't, would they? "Alright you two, back home, quickly as possible."

"Where's Albion?" Wales looked around, looking for the little blonde.

Scotland swore under his breath, "Ireland take Wales back home-"

"I'll find him!" Wales sped off, with a bunch of faeries following behind, trying to get him to stop.

"Shit. Wales! Come back! Damn it." Scotland kicked at the floor, dust softly flying over the river.

"We'll split up." Ireland suggested.

The red head nodded, not believing this was happening.

* * *

Albion stopped for the tenth time when he thought he heard something in the distance, trying to decipher was it was, but Blue and Yellow ushered him to follow. He tried to ask them where they were going but the faeries begged him to be quiet. Albion followed the two until he smelt smoke. The Blue and Yellow looked increasingly worried and sped through the forest, dodging and swaying between the trees. Albion kept up until the smoke seeped into the forest quickly, he coughed and rubbed at his watering eyes, and he called for his friends but quietened when he heard shouting from the left of him. He followed the voices, hoping that he would find someone to help him get back home. He began to run, starting to get scared that no one will ever find him. Coming to a halt at the edge of the forest, he listened to the horrid screaming and sword clashes. He pulled apart the bushes that were obscuring his view. And he stopped dead.

There were people fighting, and dying. Red blood covered everything, people with blank eyes stared up at the sky. Gruff men stabbed others with ease, never letting their thoughts hinder them.

Tears sprang up in his eyes, "W-what?"

Someone must have heard him because a man with long blonde hair and sharp blue eyes stopped fighting for the shortest of time to look over at him.

With eyes wide at being spotted, Albion turned back around and sprinted as fast as he could in the opposite direction. He wasn't even looking where he was going any more, just letting his legs carry him as fast as possible away from the massacre.

A large root stuck up out of the floor and little Albion fell to the floor with a loud _thud._ He curled up in a tiny ball, hot tears pouring down his face and hiccups forcing their way out of his body. "…M-mama… I want my Mama."

He heard another sniffle in the bush behind him. He tensed up at first, not knowing what the noise was, then he turned around still lying on the ground and peaked through the leaves.

He saw a little creature with baby green wings that matched the colour of its body, and long ears that were flattened against it head.

"H-hello?" He whispered.

The little thing froze up just like he did moments earlier. It slowly uncurled its head from its body and looked at him with beady black eyes. "H-h-hi…" It said with a small voice.

Albion got up to a sitting position and coughed a bit from the smoke, "Who are you? Have you seen my Mama?"

It shook its head, "I-I'm not sure w-who I am. I don't know what's going on, I'm scared." It paused. "Who are you?"

Albion frowned, "I'm Albion, but the faeries call me England." The boy looked at the wings on the animal. "I've never seen a gween wabbit with wings before. Do you wanna stay with me? I'm sure Mama won't mind."

The rabbit's ears perked up, "O-okay!" Then its ears flattened again, looking fearfully behind Albion.

"What's the matter?" He gave a confused look.

The sounds of someone clearing their throat came from behind him. Albion froze again and slowly looked behind him. It was that man! The one with blond hair and blue eyes, he stood there, covered in blood, looking down at the boy.

"P-pwease don't hurt me…"

* * *

**Sooo, yeah. Thanks for reading. However I would really like to know how I'm doing... Review? If not, I'll just take the Follows as 'I'm doing ok.' XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, hey! Thanks for the reviews XD Glad you're enjoying it. Okay, so I tried to do German dialect... Don't know if I succeeded but yeah. I tried! Also last chapter, Child logic. Yup those kids and their ideas.**

**Okay, well. I don't think I've got anything else to say until the bottom, so I'll see you there.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Albion flinched back when the warrior knelt down in front of him, "Nien, nien. I von't hurt you." He said, surprisingly softly for a soldier. "Vhat are you doing out here?"

Albion looked back to the green bunny, who hopped out of its hiding place, "He doesn't seem too bad… But I'll protect you if he tries anything!" It puffed out its chest.

The boy allowed a small smile at his new friend before turning back to the other blonde. "I-I'm Albion. W-who are you? H-ave you seen my Mama?"

"I'm Germania," He said absentmindedly. The warrior seemed to be in deep though the moment, before realisation showed on his features, then a frown.

"M-mister?"

"Gott, but you're so young…"

"I-I 'ave older bwothers. Can you 'elp me find 'em too?"

"Gott damn it Rome!" He whispered harshly to himself. He looked down at the kid, who in turn looked back up at him with hope-filled, green eyes. "I think you should come with me, ja? It'll be safer."

"Uh… But my Mama… and bwothers…" His lower lip wobbled, wanting his family, no matter how much they disliked him.

"Just need to clear somezing up and I can't leave you here."

Albion thought a little, he didn't like being here either; he's never been this far away from home. But if he stayed then someone else might find him, good or bad, and this person hasn't hurt him, so he must be good, right? "O-okay." He finalised, and struggled to his feet. He took a step towards the out stretched hand Germania offered, and fell to the floor again. "Oww…" He moved his green cloak away with his shaky hands and saw that his pants had big holes on the knees and the flesh underneath the fabric were torn and bloody. A couple of tears fell again as he looked up at Germania, with an insecure look he held up his arms, silently asking to be picked up.

Germania nodded with the small frown still present on his face, when he picked up the young boy, he exclaimed and pointed at the trees, "Oh Alba! … Alba?"

Germania turned but saw no one, "Who is Alba?" He asked Albion who gripped his shoulder looking forlorn.

"N-nothing…" He sniffed and nuzzled his head into the armour clad chest. The bunny jumped up of the ground and its little wings fluttered rapidly until it landed on Albion's shaking shoulder and gently patted his head.

Germania sighed and made his way back to base, where he knew Rome would be.

* * *

Albion couldn't believe Alba would just leave him like that. Did he hate him that much that he would just leave him with a stranger? He should have run away from home and lived with the faeries, they loved him. Hopefully Alba will find Mama and tell her where he is. Maybe that was his older brother's plan; maybe he thought that couldn't fight the slightly accented, blonde warrior.

He wanted to know what was going on too, why there was people were fighting. Does it have something to do with Rome? Is that why the faeries led him away, to keep him from being found by him? But Germania said something about Rome. Is he going to take him to the dangerous man?

'Oh no…' He thought. 'I should have stayed in the forest, maybe some faeries would have found me.'

Soon, the soft crunch of gravel filled the air. Albion lifted his head off the hard metal (careful of the bunny that was sleeping in the crook of his neck). Albion figured he must have fallen asleep too, he didn't recognise where he was anymore, he was hardly allowed anywhere near the villages, his Mama told him not to. But this didn't look like a village either. There were tents everywhere and men with similar armour on as Germania. They all gave them odd looks as they walked passed but Germania ignored them, heading straight towards the biggest tent on the lot. Fear shot itself into the boy's chest, he knew that was where Rome was, he was sure of it and he was also sure he didn't want to meet him. He started struggling, kicking and pushing at the soldier. The jolty movements woke the bunny and it fell of his shoulder, its wings saved it before it hit the floor and the creature raced buck to Albion, trying to calm him down.

"Hey, hey! Vhat's the matter?"

"I don' wanna! I don' wanna!" He shouted, surprised at himself, he's never raised him voice before and it hurt his throat.

"Don't vant to vhat?!"

"Haha, Germania, I didn't know you were terrible with kids." A mellow laugh interrupted their struggle. Albion froze and saw a tall, tanned man with many scars and brown scruffy hair that had a curl springing at the side.

"He vas fine a minute ago!"

"So who's this? He's not yours, is he?" He chuckled merrily. His honey brown eyes calmed Albion down, a bit. This guy didn't seem too bad either, like Germania.

"No! … But I need to talk to you privately." His voice dropped a few syllables.

"Hm? Okay~ this way." Germania followed the new person into the large tent.

'Wait. He's Rome!?' Albion tensed up, 'But he's so nice!'

* * *

Germania looked worriedly at the small boy; he's been tensing and freezing a lot lately, and he hadn't expected that outburst, he didn't seem the type, he was too quite. He set the child on the table in the middle of the room. Germania then turned to Rome closing the door of the tent. He then picked up a bowl of grapes and began eating, smirking when his friend rolled his eyes.

"Okay… So, the kid?"

A low grumble caught their attention and they regarded the boy as his blushed a deep red and covered his stomach, "S-sowwy." He said gently. His eyes flicking to the grapes then back to their faces.

Rome placed the bowl next the boy with a kind smile. "Eat, you look starved."

He looked stunned at the friendly gesture, and thanked him before sating himself with the fruit.

* * *

"Okay~" Rome sang as Germania pulled him to a more secluded part of the tent. "Who's the boy? Where did you find him? Not one of the villages-"

"No, I found him at the edge of zhe forest, _vatching _zhe fighting. Do you know vhat zhat could do to someone zhat has not experienced var? Expecially a child? And Albion is most likely an orphan now."

Rome frowned and flushed, "I know… But perhaps they have just not found his mother-"

"No. I heard him talking to someone after he ran into zhe forest and fell – Oh; ve'll need to patch up his knees. He said zhat 'faeries' called him England. Rome, 'England', zhat's not a human name." Germania explained, hoping Rome will understand the situation they were in.

"Britannia…" He looked over to the boy sadly. He was happily eating grapes and talking to the air. 'Hm, maybe Germania was right about England watching the fighting. I don't think that's normal…'

"Rome!" fingers clicked in his face, "Vhat do Ve do now?"

The Empire already made up his mind, "You said he was orphaned?"

"_He_ said he had older brothers."

"And where are they?" Rome questioned.

"I zhink…" Germania remembered that time when he picked Albion up in the forest, he had shouted 'Alba', but he hadn't seen anything. "I zhink zhey left him."

Rome's soft, confused features hardened into a scowl. He stayed silent for the kid's sake.

"We'll take him with us. We'll have to raise him!" He exclaimed with a grin.

"Vhat?!"

* * *

"Y'know what, bunny? I don' think Wome is tha' bad." He said after swallowing a mouthful of grapes.

"Hehe, slow down England, they're gonna go quicker if you eat them like that." The winged rabbit jumped onto his lap.

"Oh! I 'aven' named you! You need a name." He put down the near empty bowl and leant back on his arms and kicked his legs. "Have you though' of somet'ing, at all?"

"Well… No… It's been a wild day, huh?"

"S'pose so… Flying Mint Bunny."

"Huh?" The bunny tilted his head to the side.

"Y'name, since the others can' see you. I'll jus' 'ave'ta call you by wha' you look like. Is that ok?"

"Hmm yup! Makes sense." The two giggled until a loud thud made them jump.

He looked over to the adults. Rome was laughing with tears in his eyes, and Germania was unconscious on the floor.

"Uh, Wome… Was Germania tired?"

Rome only laughed harder and mussed up England's hair.

* * *

**Oh yeah! I haven't watched hetalia in aaaaaaaaaages (I only watched the first two series, too D:)! I've asked for it for Christmas so, sorry if anyone's OCC. Meh.**

**Plus. Baby England is just too cute!**

**Also, there isn't gonna be any pairing, just 'cause I don't write pairings. Yeah. But Rome and Germania will probably raise Little Iggy. Maybe. I don't know much about history either, except the parts where I looked it up on Wikipedia... XD So excuse the inaccuracies.**

**Review please! They push me to write!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Ok, so thanks for the reviews, they are fantastic! XD Oh and a warning, creepy and sort of gross-ish ( I guess?) things happened at the end of the chapter, you guys might hat me for it, but I really wanted to freak out Little Iggy. Also if I don't write something creep, then I will die. Or close to. XD AND! I needed to make the chapter over 1000 words. yeah, anyway...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Albion giggled when Rome had picked up Germania and carried him over to a bed roll on the floor in the far corner.

"I'd mind him when he wakes up England; he might be a little irritated." Rome smiled over at the shy blonde on the table. He then noticed his bloody knees; he opened the tent door and motion Albion to stay.

"Huh? Flying Mint Bunny, what does iwi- iwri- iwwa-" He sighed and shook his head, "never mind… Where did Wome go?"

"Maybe he went to get more food." It said as it pushed the empty bowl away from it.

"Hey!" Albion scowled and Flying Mint Bunny only shrugged and rubbed his full belly.

He grumbled and crossed his arms, and then Rome entered the tent drastically and smiled at the young nation, then carefully pulling his ruined bottoms above his sore knees. The Empire inspected the cuts while placing a bowl, cloth and bandages on the table next to England. "How do you feel?"

"Um… They hurt a bit…" Albion flinched as the fabric clung to his wounds. Flying Mint Bunny rubbed England's arm.

"That's to be expected." He dipped the cloth into the warm water and wringed it out of extra water, "This is going to hurt a little to, but it'll help, okay?" At the kid's nod, he, gently as possible, dabbed the cloth on the wound, cleaning the blood and dirt away from the cuts. Albion winced a bit but didn't do anything else. He tilted his head as the tall Roman tended to his injuries; he thought back to when he used to get scrapes when he was at home, no one did this, considering it was always Scotland doing the damage. He was sure Mama would help him but when she got back from where ever she disappeared to, his cuts and bruises were all healed. It was strange but he liked the feel of someone looking after him for once. It was just like being with Mama, but all the time.

Speaking of his Mama, he wondered if she was going to come back for him. He didn't know what to do. If he stayed with Rome and Germania, then he will never see him Mama again. But if stayed with Mama, then it will be back to the old time with him being ignored or bullied by his brothers and Mama never being there. He just didn't know what to do.

Albion winced again when Rome lifted his leg up and wrapped the bandaged around his leg. "Wome?" Rome hummed in acknowledgement, "Am I gonna stay with you now?" He stuck his thumb into his mouth, as if to pretend he didn't say anything.

"Do you want to?" He stood up and pulled both trouser legs down, giving the boy a pat on the shoulder.

Albion thought about it again, going over the possibilities, before ducking his head and nodding.

"Haha! Fantastic, we can you introduce to everyone~!"

"Ev'ryone?"

Germania groaned from his place on the floor. He leaned on his elbows and rubbed the back of his head.

"Vhat happened?"

"Germania~! Enjoy your nap?" Rome laughed.

"S-shut up." He picked himself up off the floor and stretched the kinks out his back. "Can't vait to get out of zhis armour."

"England agreed to come back with us!" Rome exclaimed. "This is great, isn't it?! I think everyone will love him!"

Germania looked at him then at England. Rolling his eyes and raking a hand through his blonde hair, "but what about his country then? What happens to that?"

"Hm… Oh~! I have an idea!" Rome left the tent again without another word.

* * *

"Damn impulsive man." Germania shook his head, "are you okay, Albion?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Wome made my knees feel better." He lifted his legs up and pointed to show him. "Germania, who is the others Wome keeps talkin' about?" Albion asked.

Germania smiled at first then it became more strained at the question. "Uh, vell. Ve look after other young nations like you. Zhere are two older zhan you; France and Prussia. Zhe others are Holy Roman Empire, and zhe brothers North and South Italy. Ve'll introduce you, so don't vorry."

"T-that's quite a lot… I could stay 'ere… I don' want'a be in the way…" Albion said miserably, preparing himself for being abandoned again. 'It's not like I 'ave known 'em for long anyway…'

"Nonsense, you vanted to come with us, didn't you? Rome didn't force you…?"

"I-I do! But if it's too much twouble… I could find my bwothers and Mama." Albion murmured slowly, thinking of what he would do if he was leaf here, he could fine Wales but he could be with Ireland, who could be with Scotland. And that wouldn't be good. He saw a sad look fall on the elders face, was it something he said?

Germania pulled up a chair and sat in front of Albion, "Tell me about your family, Albion."

"Well, I like Wales, he played with me sometimes. When he wasn' with Ireland, otherwise he wouln' talk to me. Ireland never spoke to me. And Scotland would make mean faces at me and push me aroun'. Mama, when she was 'ome would wead me stories and cook nice food, Scotland couldn' cook. Ireland was ok, though. She looked awful tired, all the time, so I didn' see her much either." Albion nodded at the end of his explanation. Germania didn't say anything and Rome, who came in at the middle of the story, had a look on his face that Albion couldn't figure out. He looked around to ask Flying Mint Bunny if he'd said something wrong again, but he couldn't see him anywhere.

Rome cleared his throat and laid down an extra bed roll and covers near his own, "Somewhere for you to sleep England, you've had a big day and you must be tired."

"T-thank you." He jumped down off the table, inhaling rapidly when his knees stung a bit.

"I see you two tomorrow."

"We'll be leaving for Italia as soon as possible," Rome told Germania as he left nodding.

"Did I say something wrong?" England asked Rome as he crawled into bed, trying to stop the massive yawn from escaping.

Rome chuckled, "No, of course not. Now sleep, it'll be a long journey tomorrow."

* * *

Sometime later, Flying Mint Bunny snugged into his face and woke him up. "Where 'ave you been?" He whispered to not wake Rome up.

The creatures beady black eyes opened again, "Looking for food, what else? There are a lot of people here, they're very loud." Bunny scowled.

"Are you gonna come with me tomorrow?"

"You're leaving?" Bunny's ears stood upright.

"A place called Italia, you're the only friend I 'ave 'ere. I don' wanna go alone."

Flying Mint Bunny giggled, "Of course England! I'll be where ever you are!"

England grinned and stroked the green fur of the rabbit's head. "Thanks… Um, can you come with me now?"

"Where are you going?"

"To look for something." England didn't say anymore and the green flying rabbit didn't ask.

Bunny nodded and they both left the tent silently.

* * *

They crept passed the numerous tents scattered around. They snuck passed the few still up and drinking.

Once they reached the forest, England was hesitant in going in; it looked a lot creepier in the dark.

"Want to go back?" Bunny suggested.

"No! I 'ave to go in." He gave a determined look and stormed into the woods. There were many strange noises echoing in the night. The young nation shivered and pulled his green hood up around his head. He heard a twig snap and his heart jumped he didn't even look over to check what it was. He ran until his legs hurt, he noticed he had found dirt path way, he hadn't known this existed. His cloak was shredded by the sharp thorns and pointed twigs he ran through. He looked up again. In the distance there was the silhouette of a figure on the dirt path, at first Albion thought it was his mother and ran towards it with an ecstatic grin on his face, but as he got close, he saw her limbs were all twisted and broken, she was limping away from him, all unbalanced and swaying. Her clothes were all ripped and bloody and she had no shoes. Her ruined feet bent unnaturally.

He didn't mean to, he really didn't. But he gasped, just a small, sharp intake of air, but that was enough to catch the woman's attention. She stopped and stilled for a couple of seconds, then suddenly with a crack her head whipped 'round and looked at the shaking boy with eyeless sockets.

There was no stopping the screech that erupted from his chest. He sprinted away from the lady. Stopping only when he collapsed into the dirt, he curled into himself and around bunny, which hid under his cloak. He was laying there for a long time, shivering in a small ball and almost drifting off into sleep.

Thundering footsteps and calls of his name woke him up, but he couldn't get himself to move or make noise back, so he just hoped whoever it was would find him, unless it was that lady. No, he didn't want to see her ever again.

"Albion! Vhat are you doing out here? I zhought somezhing happened to you!" Germania raced up to the young blonde a swooped him into a hug, off the cold, filthy ground. He rubbed his hands on the boys arm, trying to warm him up.

"I-I jus' wanted to find Mama and say good bye." He said in a muffled voice as he hid his face in the now cloak-clad chest.

* * *

**Yeeeeeaaaaaah...**

**So... I had another idea, 'cause I remembered that Iggy isn't the only (or Oldest) Nation XD. So yeah, more nations! Coming whenever I get them out of Britain. Yeah. I got ideas! HA!**

**Also MOTHER GERMANIA! XD HE CARES FOR LITTLE IGGY! So cuuute!**

**Reviews help loads!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup! Sorry for the long wait, but I got stuck with watching Death Note and obsessing over that for a while... also college work over Christmas (sucks, I know), then mock exams... Yay me.**

**Anyway, it's a bit short but the next chapter should have the other nation in it (France, N+S Italy, Prussia, HRE) So woo! I've watched up to Hetalia - season 4 now and watched the film, which confused the hell out of me, but was entertaining nonetheless. I wanted more Prussia though... XD Guess I'm gonna have some difficulty with his character, so I apologies in advance.**

**I'm going to stop talking now... Enjoy!**

* * *

"I-I saw some o-one. O-over there." Albion lifted a trembling hand and pointed over to where he saw the lady, without removing his head from Germania's chest.

"It vas just your imagination. Nozhing's zhere." He stroked the boy's hair in comfort.

Albion didn't know who that lady, but now that he thought about it, she looked dreadfully sad. Maybe she was something magical, like the faeries or Flying Mint Bunny. He frowned, maybe she was lost, he'd never seen her in the forest before not even when he snuck out of the house to play with the faeries.

Bunny shuffled under his cloak until his head poked out of Albion's collar, "E-England? Y-you okay?"

Instead of answering, Albion nodded slightly against Germania's chest, holding back a yawn. He didn't think he could fall asleep after seeing that woman, but apparently his body had other ideas. He moved his hand and stroked the green rabbits head, closing his eyes steadily. Albion looked up when he heard another set of footsteps run towards them, it was Rome, he looked relieved as he saw England's green eyes appear.

"There you are! You shouldn't have run off like that." Rome ruffled England's straw-like hair.

"I-I'm sowwy." Albion stuttered, ducking his head down, he felt bad that he'd upset his new friends… or guardians? He supposed so, his Mama was probably away again and wouldn't know he was gone, plus his brother's won't care if he was at home or not, actually they might prefer it if he wasn't. He could always ask Germania if he could come back and visit sometime.

"We should get you back to camp. You will stay there this time, sí?"

Albion shivered and nodded rapidly, clutching at Bunny, pulling him closer to warm up a little. Although, to the elders it just looked like he was wrapping his dirty cloak around him more. They began the short trip back to the base camp; Albion began nodding off in Germania's arms, providing only limited warmth from the cold weather.

"You know Rome, ve have to tell him." Germania looked over at the usually overly cheerful brunet; he frowned when he didn't answer. Rome continued to walk ahead, not saying a word, "Rome!"

"I know, I know. But not now, it would break him." Rome finally replied, a hint of sadness in his voice. He looked down at the small sleeping nation, and then turned to Germania, "You shouldn't get too attached to him."

"Vhat does zhat mean?" He frowned, wrapping his arms around the small boy protectively.

"He's tiny. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't-"

"Don't you dare! He has as much of a chance as the rest of the young nations!"

Rome gave him an incredulous look.

"Vhat about North Italy?"

"What about North Italy?" Rome growled out, stopping the blonde in his tracks, "He is a descendant of the great Roman Empire!" He exclaimed, then muttered, "He has Romano as well."

"Don't flatter yourself… He vas raised by Britannia."

"Hardly, and he has _three _older brothers who abandoned him. There is no doubt that they will try and take his part of the country."

"And whose fault is it zhat Britannia couldn't go home? I zhought you vhere doing somezhing about zhat." Germania scowled.

"I am! I'm going to build a wall to separate England from those barbarians in the north." Rome defended, ignoring the first question.

"Rome… I don't zhink that will help Albion with his family…"

"It will protect him, like _you _wanted."

Germania stumbled around his words until he stormed off, "He's staying with me."

* * *

"How dare he put the blame on me?" The blonde glowered, ignoring the looks from the soldiers that were still awake. He continued to stroke the boy's head. How could Rome be so inconsiderate? Albion was only a boy; he still had time to grow, to become stronger. He stepped into Rome's tent, quickly picking up the spare bedroll and swiftly left to his own tent. Albion stirred a little as Germania set up the bedroll and placed the young nation down gently, but he didn't wake up.

Albion just needed a little help along the way, that's all. And he's sure one of the other nations will like him too, so no need to worry about him for long.

* * *

The journey across the sea to little France's county and all the way back to Italia was tense and very awkward for Rome and Germania. The argument they had had made a crack in their friendship, Albion had noticed and had tried to help them focus on something else, like the different views from the mass of land they travelled, how much warmer it got (he didn't like the change in temperature much), and he had a lot of questions about the different countries too. While Germania responded to him, Rome didn't say much, he would give Albion a couple of glances then went back to being deep in thought. When Albion knew his plan wasn't working, he decided to mull over his new life. Germania said that there were other nations there too, he's never met other nations before, it's only ever been his Mama and his brothers, in fact he's never even considered other nations being out there. They were safe on their island, Mama said so. But now, after wanting to kick himself for being so ignorant, he was nervous about the meeting. He wanted them to be nice, like Germania, but maybe a little happier and not too loud, living in a quite house he didn't think loud people would be a good experience. Especially when the only loud noises he had to endure were his brothers shouting at him and the battle cries of the warriors fighting not too long ago. And he didn't like either of those.

He sighed, missing the quiet chattering of the faeries surrounded by the chirps of birds and crickets and the wind whistling through the trees.

"England, look! Look at all those people!" Bunny exclaimed from his shoulder. Up ahead there was a massive city with beautiful buildings and people in the streets, clapping and cheering at Rome's return. He's never seen anything like it before. Albion's mouth hung open as he took in the sight of the tall buildings, hovering over his head, and he thought his home was appealing. This place was incredible. He wanted to continue looking at the buildings, however the huge amount of people in the streets scared him, they kept getting closer and closer, they were very loud too. He cringed and hid behind Germania's legs.

"Home, sweet home." Rome, finally after a long journey, acknowledged Albion and ruffled his hair, like he always did.

A new place with new people, he frowned, he hoped he wouldn't mess it up too bad, like he had with Germania and Rome.

* * *

**Sooooo... Watcha think?**

**I really hated Rome being the bad guy here, but y'know I've already got a idea to what's gonna happen... ish. And plus, I read somewhere that Germania was very protective with his 'children' and I thought that was very cute. XD**

**Thanks for reading and reviews are great, thanks XD!**


End file.
